On the Train to Osaka
by Animeluvr
Summary: The classic train mystery with a few twists..... P.S-To my readers I am not going to write any more due to e-mails and im's I have recieved from people...
1. Default Chapter Title

"Hurry the train is boarding!" Sasami called out. "All aboard!" The conductor called. "OK Sasami we're coming! Ryoko responded. At the moment she was clinging onto Tenchi and kept trying to kiss him. "Um......Ryoko do you think that you could let go of me?" Tenchi asked. "Yes!! Let go of Tenchi so that I can hold him!" This came from Ayeka who was a princess on a planet called Jurai. Ryoko stuck her fingers in her ear and pretended that she did not hear a word Tenchi and Ayeka said and just held Tenchi tighter. Everyone managed to board the train before it left and quickly they found their cabins. Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu were sharing a cabin, Kionae, Mishoshi and Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki were sharing another. "Why did Ryoko and Ayeka get Tenchi in their room? I want him in MY room!! I always have bad luck! He must HATE me!" Mihoshi said half crying, half wailing. "Shut up Mihoshi! I should be crying! I got stuck with YOU!!" Kionae shouted. This comment did not make Mihoshi feel any better and she just started crying even louder. " Mihoshi you should not feel too bad, you will get your chance with Tenchi this trip and besides there are plenty of other guys in the world" Sasami said trying to comfort Mihoshi " Kionae I'm ashamed of you! How could you make such a rude comment? That was more something that Ryoko would say! Now say your sorry and lets get on with our lives!" Sasami said scornfully. " Sorry" Kionae whispered After this she was much quieter until dinner. " Ryoko when are you going to let go of Tenchi? He does need to unpack his clothes!" Washu pointed out. " No need to worry about that-I did it for him!" Ryoko responded as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. " Y-you did it for me?!" Tenchi spat out. "But of course Tenchi dear! Should lovers not help out the each other?" Ryoko answered. Tenchi had no response-he was too astounded. Ayeka had finally lost her patience with Ryoko and was going insane. "RYOKO YOU ARE AN-" Washu thought that she had better cut her off.. "Ayeka you're wrecking the story! You too Ryoko stop smirking! Why don't we head on down to dinner-it's about time for that" Washu interrupted her. "What a great idea we can talk to the others and separate ourselves to mingle with the other passengers on board" Tenchi gave Ryoko a nasty look and Ryoko pretended that she did not get the hint to let go of Tenchi and just held him tighter and tried to kiss him. As they made their way to Sasami's room and the others Tenchi kept trying to persuade Ryoko to let go of him..but alas nothing would work except....NO he would not do that....but.....there was no other way.... "Ryoko if you let go of me....I'll do whatever you want me to do" Tenchi had finally given in. "Really?" Ryoko heart skipped a beat. She immediately let go of Tenchi but stood by his side. "Yes" Tenchi sighed "Tell me later" Ayeka was not too happy with this but as she could do nothing she kept her mouth shut. Washu knocked on the door to Sasami's room. "Yes?" It was Kionae. "Well we just wanted to let you know that we were heading down to dinner and wondered if you were ready to come down" Washu stared at the sight of Mihoshi's bunk. It was covered with stuff and was completely a real pig pen. "Well are we all ready to go?" Kionae asked Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo- oh-ki. "Mrewwwww!!!" Ryo-oh-ki replied "Yes I am ready to eat!" Sasami answered "Um.....well..... I think.......I will be ready in a second.....or two.....maybe more than that ........possibly in an hour.....or more" Mihoshi said " Um....could someone wait while I change into my dinner clothes?" "What's wrong with the one's you are wearing?" Ayeka asked "Well....it's just that I thought maybe that it was going to be formal night and I thought that I should put a dress on....you know to look nice...for someone(she blushed at the thought)..on the train you know" Mihoshi stammered. " I will stay with you Mihoshi!" Sasami said cheerfully. "Ryo-oh-ki can stay too!" "Mrewwwww!" Ryo-oh-ki cried. " OK, thanks!" A very grateful Mihoshi said. The rest of the group(Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, and Kionae) headed down to dinner. When they got there almost every seat was filled in the dinner car. The group had no choice but to spread out. Tenchi had found 2 seats next to each other and Ryoko was coming over to sit with him when Ayeka got there first. "You don't mind to you Ryoko?" Ayeka asked as if this did not matter. Ryoko did not answer because she was afraid what might come out her mouth if she did. Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki appeared during the entree' Mihoshi had decided to just wear what she had on. Dinner was delicious and after they got back to their rooms Ryoko pulled Tenchi over and told him what her request was " I want you to sleep with me every night this trip!" She stated Tenchi had not choice but to agree. No sooner then she had said this the lights went out. "Ackk! What happened!" Ayeka screamed."Turn the lights back on!" " I wonder what that was....I think that I will figure it out on my laptop" Washu pulled out her laptop and started typing away. "That's funny I can't figure it out...." The lights suddenly came back on as mysteriously as the went out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT IS IT?" Ayeka screamed "Well it looks to be a dead body...but who is it? "Washu figured "WELL OF COURSE IT IS A DEAD BODY! ANY SANE PERSON CANE FIGURE THAT OUT!" Ayeka was losing her patience again. " I know who that is......." Tenchi reasoned "It's.........." *Well that's part one of my story! Please tell me honestly what you think of my story, whether you like it or you hate it tell me the truth and what you think I can do to inprove it......please read part two, to find out who died....* ~Animeluvr~


	2. Default Chapter Title

" It's Piccolo" Tenchi moaned::Sorry I HAD to do that.....not a big fan of DBZ:: "How did he get here?" Ryoko asked "No idea, I'm trying to figure that out now" Washu responded while she as typing away at her laptop. Ayeka was still too stunned by the sight of a dead body to say anything. Suddenly the lights went out...again.::Sigh::When they came back on there was another "dead" body--it was Ryoko. " Oh well she is NO loss to us, Right Tenchi?" Ayeka looked away. "Ryoko I'm sorry...I never got to tell you that I lov--Ayeka's head was spining "Tenchi love her?" She thought as Ryoko sat up and was kissing Tenchi. Tenchi then fainted. "Very funny joke Ryoko" She commented scarcasticly. " Yes, I thought so too" Ryoko cried even more scarcasticly. "Besides now we don't have to fight anymore cuz Tenchi's in love with me!" Ryoko bragged. "I'LL SHOW YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU DEMON WOMAN!" Ayeka was now practicaly screaming at the top of her lungs. " You two are ruining the story plot again!" Washu exclaimed. Up until now she had been silent." How'd they do it? Could they? No that's not possible for anyone to do except a genuis like me" Washu mumbeled. By this time Tenchi had woken up and now was arguing with Ryoko. "That was mean Ryoko!" "But Tenchi....." "No matter what you can't do that!" "Yeah but--" "Ayeka would you mind going down and informing the conducter of this little mishap?" Washu said almost lazily. "Oh yes..I'll leave right now" "Good" Washu smiled as Ayeka left the room. " Now about you two" Washu suddenly looked sturn " I need to examine your memories and then erase part of Tenchi's" Washu smiled again "Why do you need to erase part of memory?" Tenchi asked "Ah yes.......I was hoping you would ask me that.....you see Tenchi you did not say that you loved Ryoko of your own free will.::People get really senimental when people"die":: Do you understand Ryoko?" Ryoko nodded solemly. "Good. Now lets get to work this will only take a second..Ryoko you have to be your normal self around Tenchi from now on...got that?" Ryoko nodded again. She clearly was not happy the way things were working out. "Good...After this I will need to alter Ayeka's memory too. Ok well I am finished checking your memories. Ryoko will you step out please?" Ryoko stepped out of the machine. "Well I'm all done checking your memory Tenchi::In case you don't get that..Washu could not say she erased that..he would be confused:: "Would all passengers please report to the dinner cars, that will be all, thank you" An anouncer voice boomed. " Come on Tenchi sweetheart" "Oww Ryoko lemme go" Tenchi cried."Hey Ryoko's yawning maybe she will fall asleep and let me go!" He thought. As they entered the dinner car Ryoko had almost fallen asleep in Tenchi's arms. By the time Tenchi had found a seat, Ryoko was asleep. "Hey she's actually peaceful in her sleep" Tenchi thought. "Wow there are sure a lot of people on this train" Mihoshi pondered ::Thats a first for her! Ha ha! Betcha you are getting sick of me butting in--I have one thing to say to you"too bad!":: "I wonder who all's on this train" Sasami thought. "The reason we called you all here right now is that thre has been a murder on this train and we needed investigators to examine the room in which the body was found and we need to check all other rooms two while we're at it. Now I am going to read a list of passengers and when I call your name I want you to say 'here' ok? Let's start" The same announcer voice called. "Ayeka" "Here" Ayeka called out. "Baby Spice" "Here" "Belldandy" He cried"What kind of name is that?"He thought "Here" "Tomoyo Daidouji" "I'm Here!!!!!!!"::A little too enthouseatic--yes I think so too...:: "Melvin Grier" A silence was through out the room. "Melvin Grier? Are you here?" Still more silence. "Ok can we have someone look for Melvin?" "Ash Kechem" "Here" A little boys voice answered. "Sakura Kinimoto" "Here" An even littler voice cried. "Kionae" "Here" "Kodachi Kuno" "Kodachi is here and she will kripple you!" At this she began to attack the conductor. "Um.....can I have some help here? Please? People? NOW!!! HElP!" When he cried this some guard came and pried Kodachi off the conductor--she was about ready to kill him. "Tenchi Masaki" "I'm here" Tenchi responded. "Mihoshi" "Oh yes! I'm here...I think...right Sasami I'm here right??" "Ok lets move on shall we?...Pebrica?" "Pebrica here!" "Mrs. Pepper" "Here" A little pepper bottle called. "Pikachu?" "Pika-Pi!" The little electric mouse cried. "Ryoko" "Yes...Ryoko's here but she's asleep at the moment" Tenchi said. "Mr. Salt...by the way are related to those other spices?" "Here and yes..most of them anyways" "Sasami?" "Here" "Ranma and Akane Saotome" "Here" Two voices answered. "Washu are you here?" "Yes, I'm here" Washu told the conductor. "Maika Yuki" "Yes I'm here" "Ok almost every one is here...No we have not found Melvin yet? Ok I will send a group out to look for him...Will Mihoshi, Pebrica, Maika, Kodachi...no not her...Baby Spice, Kionae.......Pikachu go look for him? The rest stay here. Oh yes the cook is making food in case you get hungry" The conductor informed everyone. Kionae was looking quite happy until the conductor said she had be with Mihoshi..... "Tenchi there you are!" Ayeka was crying--she was that happy."Wait what is that DEMON doing?" "Uh.....well I guess she is sleeping" Tenchi answered meekly. "Ayeka before you say anything I need to talk to you privatly" Washu walked off with Ayeka. "I wonder if Melvin is over here?" Mihoshi thought::Another first!:: "Why would he be in the bathroom?!" Kionae screamed. "Well I just thought....maybe....oh stop teasing me!" Mihoshi was crying again. "Could you two stop it please? We are on a search mission" Maika said queitly. "Pika-pi!" The smug mouse cried. "Why is that thing here? It's not even human and it can't talk!" Kionae asked. "I say we kill it!" "Ohh.....but it's so cuuuuuuttttttteeee!" Baby Spice answered. "Then you keep it!"Kionae's eyes flashed. "And keep that other spice with you too!" "Fine good bye! I hope we never see each other again!" Baby Spice looked like she was on the verge of crying. "And good ridance!"The rest of the group yelled. "Ummmm can you help me here I'm kinda locked in the bathroom" A mumbled voice screamed. "Oh sure" Maika said. As soon as she opened the door guess who fell out? Melvin! "How'd you get stuck in there?" Mihoshi asked couriously. "I dunno probably got lost I guess" Melvin answered. "Well we better get back now that we found you" Kionae sighed. When they got back Melvin told his story of how he got locked in the bathroom::trust me not too exciting so I won't bore you with that:: "Now that we have everyone on board I would like to introduce the two investigators..." The conductor yelled so everyone could hear" We have Detective Conan and.........::Drum roll please:: STEVE FROM BLUES CLUES!!!!" " Hi out there! It's me Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy?::There she is!:: Oh come on in" Steve was evidently going through a tough time. "These two dectectives will be hanging around until we find the culprit...so treat them nicely" "WE just got a letter! We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just a letter wonder who it's from? Oh look it's a letter from our friends" This person was no dought crazy. "Will you shut up you crazy old loon?" Detective Conan yelled."WE need to go investigate the rooms...... *Well, thats part two...did you like it? I hope it is better than the first part...Please review it....Oh yeah you know how the story is all one big blob? Well my computer is doing that so I will try to upload it on another computer and get it looking better!* ~Animeluvr~


End file.
